IA
by Vocaloidsweetheart
Summary: Before I can begin to tell you my story, we need to get one thing straight. I was not born, I was made. At the time I was just a lon e 15 year old girl with no past to remember, no home to call my own and no family or friends. I lived on the streets, finding somewhere to rest for the night and then moving on when I woke in the day. I was always headed in a specific direction, I did
1. Chapter 1

When I awoke in the morning, it was not on a soft mattress, curled up under a warm blanket like a normal 15 year old girl. Every morning I awoke somewhere new. This morning it was on a hard park bench underneath a large Oak Tree. I shivered slightely as the chill of early morning sunk into my skin. it wasn't like I minded, though, waking up like this was really all I had ever known. Yesterday it was at a city bus stop, right next to a very busy street (not to mention noisy). So this wasn't really that bad.

Sorry, I didn't introduce myself did I? The name's IA. Just IA. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know where I came from and I have absolutely no idea who my family is (if I have any). About 2 weeks ago I woke up under some tree in a forest and have been travelling in the same direction ever since. I don't know where I'm going and I certainly don't know why. Something is, you could say, guiding me. Pulling me. Compelling me to go forward. Maybe, when I finally get to my destination, I'll learn more about myself. Who I am. Where I come from. Who my family is or was. Oh, and one other weird thing about me, I never get hungry. I know, you probably just had a 'What the heck!?" or "Um... Okay then...?" moment. And I don't blame you in the slightest. In Fact I'd probably think the exact same thing. Well, enough rambling...

I say we get this story started!

DISCLAIMER:

I STILL DONT AND NEVER WILL OWN VOCALOID! :( LOL

THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up, slightly chilled on the park bench, I immediately pulled on my knee high, hard, pink and white boots.

I started walking. Thats really the only thing I ever did. It was like a never ending cycle. From the day I first woke up my whole day was: Wake up, pull on my boots, walk towards those beautiful yet mysterious mountains, find a place to rest for the night as the sun began to set and go to sleep. The cycle repeated every day.

The only things I owned where my clothes and those boots. I didn't have to eat so I never wasted anytime during the day gathering belongings and stopping for meals. I made the most of daylight and I always felt that each day I had grown considerably closer to my hidden destination. Yesterday was no exception. Before falling asleep on the park bench, I had almost reached the foot of the mountain range.

I rose from the bench and began walking. I had done everything the same as I usually did, but why did something feel different? Not a bad kind of different. Just different.

'What is this strange feeling?' I asked myself 'Is this anticipation? Is something going to happen today?' I pondered. You see, I had never experienced this kind of feeling before. Nothing eventful in any way had ever happened in the short period of time that I could remember. I simply slept and walked. I had no memory so I had nothing to look forward too. When I woke the only thing I knew for certain was my name. IA. So all of this stuff was completely new to me.

Unsure of the feeling I harbored in my chest, I kept walking.

'Maybe if I continue on, this odd feeling will go away' I tried, without luck, to convince myself.

About an hour later I came upon the foot of the mountain. As I took in the view of the massive formation in front of me, a sparkle cought my eye. My boots clattered on the ground as I approached the location of the shiny object. I brushed aside a layer of ivy to reveal a small metal plate.

"What the heck is this?!" I accidentally spoke out loud.

"Oh cra-"

"Please confirm your identity" A monotonous voice cut me off.

"Uh... Who's there?!" I yelled out.

"Please confirm your identity" The same voice repeated.

To tell you the truth I was completely freaked out at 1. There was a speaker next to the metal plate in the side of the mountain that I hadn't noticed at all and was freaking talking to me! and 2. The thing knew I was there! I don't know if it was just me, but that thing scared the crap out of me!

So I did anything a freaked out 15 year old girl would do. I ran like a crazed murderer with a chainsaw was after me!

And that, my friends, was the first of many idiotic mistakes!

So back to the 'running like your being chased by a crazed murderer with a chainsaw' thing.

My heart raced as I poured on the speed. I had never run so fast in my life! (Well that I could remember anyways) Well, I had really never run at all. I honestly never had any need too.

Meanwhile, in my panic and thought, I dropped my attention for a split second. Oh and what do you know! I hear a slight 'whooosh!', feel the ground fall from underneath me and next thing I know is that i'm plummeting further and further down.

'Well looky here, I've fallen into a trap!' I thought to myself while laughing maniacally and screaming. (Yea I know you probably think i'm absolutely bonkers right now, and i don't blame you one bit.)

All this craziness was cut short, though, as I came to a bone-jarring halt in midair. Electric blue lights lit up the walls in a square grip-type pattern. When my eyes adjusted to the new light, I discovered that I had fallen into a cyndrolical steel tunnel and was frozen in place by some unknown force about a foot above the ground.

I was about to yell out something along the lines of 'is anybody there?' or 'hello?' when a young teenage boy, maybe a year younger than me, with bright yellow hair and the brightest and most dazzling blue eyes stepped through a lighted doorway.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?!" He demanded. The look in those dazzling blue eyes told me all I needed to know for the time being. I saw hostility reflected there. I knew in an instant that I was not welcome here.

DISCLAIMER: YEA I STILL DONT OWN VOCALOID AND SADLY NEVER WILL. GOSH DONT RUB IT IN! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORY! XD

ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON MY WATTPAS ACCOUNT, vocaloidsweetheart so please don't flip if you see it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?! Who are you?!" The yellow-haired boy with the dazzling blue eyes yelled out to me. I couldn't move or speak. Partly because of the obvious fact I was, 1, frozen in place by some unknown force, and, 2, I was in complete and utter shock. Questions raced through my mind as I sat there, frozen in place.

'Where am I? Why do I have the feeling that I need to be here? And who is this boy?'

"Okay then. If you're not going to answer me, then we'll just have to find out for ourselves." The teenager pulled out a small tablet, held down a button on the side and spoke into it.

"Piko, lower her down into the interrogation room but keep the magna-blocks on her." The teenage boy stepped up onto a raised platform as the floor below me began to split.

"CUL, meet me down in the interregation room immediately please. Oh and Piko activate the HBKEM (Human-Brain Knowledge Extraction Machine) please."

I found myself suddenly being lowered down into the extension of the tunnel where the floor had just split. More electric blue lights faintly lit up the sides of the tunnel as I continued my descent.

Another section of the tunnel opened up and I drifted into a small room with a table and 4 chairs. When I entered the room, still frozen, I hovered in place until about five minutes later, when the yellow-haired boy, carrying what looked like a pair of large headphones, and a flambouyantly dressed red-headed girl with incredibly bright red eyes entered the room.

The yellow-haired boy set the headphones down on the table and pulled out the small tablet.

"Piko, release the magna-block but don't deactivate the bands." Whatever force had frozen me and held me up suddenly released an I fell to my feet. As soon as I stood up I realized that metal bands had been strapped to each of my arms and legs.

The red-head and yellow-haired boy immediately grabbed my arms and pushed me into a chair where the arm bands stuck to the table and the bands around my ankles stuck to the legs of the chair.

" You can take it from here CUL." The redhead, which I assumed was CUL, only nodded and the yellow-haired boy stepped out of the room.

CUL slowly paced around the small interrogation room.

"So," She finally spoke in a somewhat nasaly voice. "You look like a nice human, so I'm not going to be that hard on you. I will ask a few questions and you will answer honestly. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." I managed to sputter.

"Good. Question one, how did you activate the entrance plate?"

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The plate in the side of the mountain with the speaker! You activated it!" She snapped impatiently.

"You must know! Only a Vocaloid can open it so spill it already!"

"Oh that! I don't know! And what is a Vocaloid?" I looked at her, slighty confused.

"THATS IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU PLAYING STUPID!" She yelled and picked up headphones, shoved them over my head and plugged them into her own tablet. Shocks flowed through my body. Out of my periferals I could see glowing lines running down and across my body. A gasp escaped CUL's lips as her eyes caught sight of my glowing body and flickered back down to the tablet screen where they widened into giant orbs of red.

Just then the yellow-haired boy re-entered the room

"Hey Len..."CUL whispered, looking up at him.

"I think she's a Vocaloid."

DISCLAIMER: yea I still dont own Vocaloid. :( lol


	4. Chapter 4

"I think she's a Vocaloid" CUL's words sent questions racing through my head. 'What the firetruck was a Vocaloid?!'

"She can't be!" The blonde named Len scoffed and walked over to look at the tablet. As his large blue eyes scanned the screen, they, like CUL's, widened considerably.

"But how is this possible? The Creators reported that all Vocaloid 3s had been successfully generated." Len paced back and forth, a puzzled look in his eyes. He finally stopped directly in front of me, gave me the once-over and turned around to CUL, asking for the tablet. He swiped the screen with his finger a few times and I felt a strange wave run down my body. The tablet beeped softly in Len's hands and he tapped the screen until I began to feel my body unfreeze and my boots clacked against the cold floor as I dropped down onto the floor.

" Well apperently you're a Vocaloid." Len looked up from the tablet to me.

"Um... What's a Vocaloid?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

" Vocaloid is a voice synthesis program originally used by anyone to create their own song and have it sung by a computer generated voice. A few years ago they finished developing us into androids using the most advanced technology we have." Len answered very matter- of -factly.

"So what you're saying is, we're robots?!" I gasped.

"Yea pretty much," Len replied. "Now if you will please come with us."

Len and CUL led me down to another room with a large screen taking up an entire wall connected to a control panel with about a million buttons. They sat me down in a chair near the super computer. Suddenly the large chair facing the monitor of the computer turned around and a boy who looke to be the same age as me stood up out of it.

"Um... Hello... I-I'm P-Piko... Utatane Piko... N-nice to meet you." He stuttered nervously, not meeting my eyes. Piko was a small- framed guy with icy-teal eyes, with one eye slightly greener than the other. He wore a toga thingy with metal and teal lights at the bottom, black leggings with electric teal lines running along the sides and metal boots, a bit like mine, but fitted more to his electrical style.

"Well Piko," Len smirked with a mischevious glint in his eyes, "You aren't usually this shy, now are you? So why are you being so shy and nervous?"

" U-uh... no reason... anyways," He said, turning to me. "We're just going to plug you in and see if you're in the Vocaloid database. If you are, then we can find out exactly who you are." Piko walked over my chair and asked me to lean forward a bit.

"Wait, p-plug me in?! What does that mean?! I questioned nervously.

"Just this, it won't hurt any. I promise." He responded and took a USB connected to the chair and plugged it into a hidden port on the back of my neck. Immediately, the images on the monitor began to change and up popped a digital image of me my information.

"Vocaloid 3, name: Aria On the Planets, also known as IA, age: 15, gender: female, recommended key range: C2-F5, recommended tempo range: 63-228 BPM," The same monotonous voice from the shiny plate on the rock spoke. I turned away from the monitor to find Piko staring at me with beautiful, wide eyes. He quickly looked away and unplugged me from the computer chair.

"Well Aria, I think it's about time you meet the others," CUL looked over at me, smiling. "Oh, and uh, sorry about all the trouble I gave you before..." She laughed a little before leading me into and elevator.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I STILL DONT OWN VOCALOID AND THE ONLY THINK I OWN IS THE STORY BLEH BLEH BLEH LEGAL STUFFS HERE...


	5. Chapter 5

CUL led me into an elevator, followed by Len and Piko, who seemed shy and kept his distance. During the ride up, an awkward silence had settled over the elevator's occupants until CUL finally spoke up.

"Hey! I never properly introduced myself, did I?" She looked up with bright red, glowing orbs for and and asked in her somewhat nasally voice. "I'm CUL. I'm a Vocaloid 3, like you!" CUL introduced herself. Despite an outward snobby appearance, she seemed to be a very friendly perso- I mean Vocaloid/android thing.

"Hey, I'm Len! I was originally a Vocaloid 2, but my mirror image and I got an upgrade to Vocaloid 3. Nice to meet you." Len smiled and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet both of you! ...Wait what's a mirror image?" I asked, a bit confused. Then a small movement in the corner caught my eye and I realized Piko was still with us. "Oh! Nice to meet you too, Piko!" I added quickly, realizing I had forgotten about my shy peer. Piko smiled shyly back at me. I turned back to Len as he began to speak.

"A mirror image is a bit like a twin, but not really. We're like the same person, just, we are our own person and opposite genders." Len tried to explain.

Just then, the elevator doors opened up into a hallway. Len and CUL led us down the hallway and to what seemed to be the kitchen area.

"This is the main level of the Vocaloid house." Len explained. "This level includes the kitchen, dining room, living room, recreational areas, recording studios and music rooms. The upper levels are the living quarters. The second floor is where the 1st generation Vocaloids live, the third floor is where 2nd generation Vocaloids like Piko and I live, and the fourth floor is where the 3rd generations Vocaloids like CUL, and soon you, live. There's also a fifth floor, but that's more technology related things. The only ones who go up there often and Master and Piko." He turned and faced the door opposite to where we had come in. "Hello Luka! Come introduce yourself to the newest Vocaloid, Aria!"

While Len had been explaining things, I hadn't noticed the pretty and mature looking woman that had entered the kitchen. The pink-haired lady turned to me and smiled with a big-sisterly sort of look.

"Hello Aria! It's great to meet you! I'm Megurine Luka , a Vocaloid 2." Luka introduced gathered me into a bear hug.

"L-Luka! N-nice to meet you! Please just call me IA though, guys." I managed to choke out while being squeezed by her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Lets go meet the other Vocaloids!" Luka apologized, chuckling lightly. I looked over to see Len and CUL trying to stifle their laughter. Even Piko cracked a smile.

We all walked through a door to the living room. All around me there were tons of other Vocaloids laughing and hanging out. Among them was a girl looked like Len, a young elementary school girl, a girl with a Hello Kitty helmet, a boy in a sailor's outfit, a samurai and a Hispanic looking male.

Luka stood up on a chair and clapped very loudly.

"Attention Everyone! We have a new vocaloid joining our ranks today!" I yelped a bit as Luka unexpectedly pulled me onto the chair with her. "This IA!" The crowd of vocaloids began to shift and whisper amongst each other. The crowd began to jostle towards us.

"Woah guys! We're going to do this in an orderly fashion! The V1's with be introduced first, followed by the V2's and lastly, the V3's." Luka hastily ordered.

As Luka and I got down from the chair, a line was already beginning to form in front of us. First in line was a pretty and mysterious looking woman.

"Go on. There all dying to meet you!" Luka smiled encouragingly. I slowly shuffled towards the line. The mysterious woman approached me. She had pretty dull-blond hair and cool, gray eyes. From what I could tell she was very reserved.

"Hello IA, my name is Miriam. It's a pleasure to meet you." Miriam spoke calmly and gave me a small smile. She reached out, shook my hand, and gave me a small hug. "Welcome to the family" She said, turned away and walked away.

When I looked back towards the line, a cheery-looking woman in red sauntered to me with a bottle of sake in one hand. I jump back as she proceeded to sling one arm around me and pull me into and affectionate hug. Surprised, I managed to jump back and slam both of us into a nearby wall, spilling the sake all over the floor.

"WOAH THERE SWEETIE!" The drunken brunette laughed as I frantically tried to clean up the mess. "Theres no need for that!" She slurred. "I'm Meiko! Nice to meet you, kiddo!" She playfully slapped my shoulder and took a swig from whatever hadn't spilled from her sake bottle.

"Heheheh um... Thats quite enough, Meiko!" A tall man with blue hair skurried over to Meiko, dragging the drunk off of me. "I'm Kaito by the way, sorry I about Meiko!" He smiled apologetically and chuckled nervously as an EXTREMELY drunken Meiko began to make kissy-faces at him and hug on him.

"Hey don't mind them!" A laughing black-haired woman walked with a blond man. "They're always bickering and sparring back and forth! Poor Kaito has been trying get her to go out with him since they first came out, but Meiko always plays hard to get! It's quite obvious she likes him, though" The woman giggled.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that!" She said as she turned back to me. "I'm Lola! And this is my counterpart and husband, Leon!" Leon and Lola smiled welcomingly. "It's nice to meet you IA." Leon smiled and waved.

"Yes welcome to the family dear!" Lola added and the two turned and walked back to where they were sitting on the couch, watching Len and his Mirror Image try to force Piko into playing Just Dance: VOCALOID EDITION. The poor guy trying desperately to get out of playing but Len and the girl would have none of it.

"Poor Piko!" Luka chuckled lightly from behind me. "He's to shy for his own good." She turned to me.

"Are you ready to meet us V2s?" She asked.

"Uh yeah... Sure!" I responded cheerfully.

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

I DON'T OWN VOCALOID BLAH BLAH BLAH LEGAL STUFFS HERE

~VocaSweetie ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright V2s can form a line to meet IA!" Luka stood back up on the chair and called out to the crowd of Vocaloids. The mass moved closer to me, forming a line. To my surprise, Luka, Len and Piko left to get in the line.

"Where are you guys going? I've already met you." I asked the three, confused.

"We still have to 'Officially Meet' like this. It's a Vocaloid tradition!" Luka laughed and got in the front of the line, followed by Len and Piko.

"Hi! I'm Megurine Luka! It's a pleasure to meet you, IA!" Luka winked at me and sat on the stool she had previously stood on.

"Hey IA!" Len smiled. "This is my mirror image I was telling you about!" He introduced a cute blond who looked like she could be his twin.

"Wow! The whole mirror image thing makes a lot more sense now!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Len laughed. He glanced mischievously over at his mirror image. "Ready?" He asked.

"I was waiting on you!" She replied with the same glint in her eyes. I suddenly feared for my life. These two seemed like the crazy-prankster types.

I was suddenly thrown from my thoughts when the two jumped directly in front of me and started yelling.

"IIIIIIIII'M KAGAMINE RIN!" The girl spun around with outstretched arms and posed with her arms out in an 'L' shape.

"AND I'M KAGAMINE LEEEEEEEEEEN!" Len exclaimed and spun to match Rin in am opposite 'L' arm shape.

"AHHHH!" I yelped and jumped backwards, the mirror-images rolling on the floor laughing at me. Literally.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT DOING THAT TO THE NEWBIES?!" Luka yelled and whacked their heads with an abnormally large tuna.

"WE'RE SO SORRY, LUKAAAA!" The look-a likes were immediately begging on the ground at Luka's feet.

"Go play in traffic, you little fakers!" Luka kicked them off of her in exasperation.

"Of course, Luka-san!" Rin replied mischievously and the two ran off.

"Not literally, you smart-alecs!" Luka called after them.

"Sorry about those two." She chuckled, scratching her head.

"It's okay..." I smiled nervously.

I turned back to the line as Piko shuffled forward nervously. Looking downward towards the floor he cautiously offered his hand for me to shake it.

"Um... H-hi again, I-IA... I'm U-utatane P-piko..."

"Hi Piko! It's nice to meet you!" I said with a friendly smile as I shook the nervous boy's hand. His eyes widened as he looked up at me and his cheeks flushed bright red.

We just stood there staring at eachother very awkwardly for a few seconds, my face growing red as well, until someone in the line cleared their throat. I snapped back to reality and scratched my head awkwardly.

"Well, uh... Nice to meet you, Piko!" I chuckled nervously, trying to make the scene a little less awkward.

"U-uh y-yeah, you too." Piko Stuttered back, quickly hurrying away.

The rest of the V2 introductions were, thankfully, a lot less awkward. The other Vocaloids were very nice and welcoming. There two Frankenstien-y looking Engloids named Sweet Ann and Big Al, a cool looking man with pink hair named Yuuma, a nice pink-haired girl name Mizki, an adorable little kid named Ryuto, a young teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, and his 9-year old student, Kaai Yuki, a peppy girl with teal twintails named Hatsune Miku and her fun-loving friend, the green-headed Gumi, a pair of opera singers, Prima and Tonio, an attractive British Vocaloid named Sonika, and a loud redhead named Miki.

Then things started to get interesting. A man with long hair sauntered up and offered his hand.

"Well hello there, my name is Kamui Gakupo, nice to meet you." He said casually while shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said cheerfully. He winked at my playfully as if to say watch this, and strolled up to Luka, whole stiffened and stared straight ahead. Grinning mischievously, Gakupo leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. I watched with mild curiosity as Luka's face grew red and her jaw stiffened. She reached into her shirt and pulled a fork from her bra, stabbing it into Gakupo's hand. He leapt back with a howl and walked away nursing his bleeding hand.

"As cold as ever, my dear Luka" He called over his shoulder, smiling weakly. Luka's eyes narrowed and she flipped him off.

When I turned back to the small line, I saw that everyone in the house and turned to watched the encounter. Many were snickering and others chucking sympathetically. I couldn't help but giggle a little and feel bad for poor Gakupo.

The last of the Vocaloids in line were a medium height blond teen and slim teen in a Hello Kitty themed costume.

"Hey IA! My name's Lily!" The blond smiled widely, giving me a fist-bump.

"And my name is Nekomura Iroha!" Iroha smiled and gave me a fist bump as well.

"If you ever need someone awesome to hang out with, you know who to call!" Lily pointed to herself and Iroha with her thumb and they walked back to the living area.

Wow, there are sure a lot of Vocaloids! I thought tiredly as Luka stood up on her stool once more.

Author's Note

You guys know... I don't own vocaloid. *sigh*

~VocaSweetie


End file.
